


Copacabana

by 0li



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0li/pseuds/0li
Summary: CopacabanaThe story i’m about to tell you about Tsukishima Kei a showboy at the Copacabana and Yamaguchi Tadshi the bartender and the new regular.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Copacabana

**Author's Note:**

> YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO THE SONG COPACABANA BY BARRY MANALOW BEFORE READING SO YOULL UNDERSTAND BETTER!!!!!

Copacabana  
The story i’m about to tell you about Tsukishima Kei a showboy at the Copacabana and Yamaguchi Tadshi the bartender and the new regular. 

Kei had yellow feathers in his hair and a suit cut down to there he would merengue and do the cha cha, while working there for quite awhile trying to the star Yamaguchi always tended the bar. it was usually overflowing with people who had such excitement and joy in there eye. They loved working there but Kei and his green haired friend worked from 8pm-4am which was tiring on some days more than others but, the job was fun and soon the pair began to fall in love shooting each other flirty comments making each other more flustered each time it happened they were what you say young and in love. The pair knew as long as they had each other they would be happy. 

They fell in love

It had been a few months after they started dating and a new costumer-who would soon become a regular- named Kuroo Tetsuro, the man wore very fancy things many had diamonds on them. He would order the same thing from the bar each time a dry martini, and he would always watch Kei perform thinking of how handsome Tuskishima looked in that suit and how gracefully the feathers in his hair moved when he dance, Tetsuro was hooked on Tsukishima Kei on every little thing he did, From the way his hips moved to the sound of the music and the way his eyes sparkled in the shining lights that came from the establishment. He would always stay the longest out of everyone and wait for the right time to give Kei his tip and he liked to tip big. 

copa,,copacabana

One night Kuroo came in at ordered his usual, the only thing is that tonight he didn’t hold back on drinking and just kept ordering and ordering he was what you say flat out drunk. Kei was doing his usual and making his way around the bar making sure to give every guest a proper greeting. When Kuroo saw Kei dancing tonight he knew it was his only chance and started being a little more friendly then usual. Tsukishima obviously looking very uncomfortable about where kuroo was going sent a look to Tadshi and he knew what to do. Yamaguchi was infuriated by the fact some stranger was making his man uncomfortable, now usually he would not act this way when. In fact when people would describe Tadshi they would say that he was shy and kept to his self but when it came to he truly cared about he was willing to anything. 

copa,,copacabana

Tadshi with all his might went up to Kuroo and squared him in jaw and said “That’s for making my boyfriend uncomfortable!”. Kuroo was pissed because Copacabana was where he come to relax not get punched in the face by the bartender. He got up in his chair and punched Yamaguchi a lot faster than expected. This fight became so severe that Kuroo had pulled out his gun and shot Yamaguchi point blank in the chest and unfortunately he was DOA otherwise known as dead on arrival. Kei was heartbroken he had lost his best friend, boyfriend, and soulmate in one night he wished he was dreaming but he soon had to face the reality of going to his dead boyfriends funeral. 

He lost his love 

His name was Kei, he was a show boy but that was 30 years ago when he used to have a show. He still went to the Copacabana from time to time to remember some happy time he had with his dead lover, he missed him dearly and his heart ached everyday. Kuroo was arrested and went to prison for 25 years and Kei didn’t think it was enough the wanted to Tetsuro to rot in jail for life. Copacabana eventually turned into a disco but not for Tuskishima, he sometimes went in there with his suit and faded feathers in his hair. He became so refined and usually drank wine, he lost his youth and Yamaguchi now he’s lost his mind at the Copacabana. Where the motto is music and passion were always the fashion. Here’s some word of advice if you go Copacabana 

Don’t fall in love.... 

From someone who has lived this tale.....


End file.
